A prior-art seatback of a vehicle seat includes a seatback cushion, a flexible cushion plate provided behind the seatback cushion, an auxiliary plate provided between the cushion plate and the seatback cushion. The auxiliary plate is caused to bulge forward by an operating force from an operation portion to push the seatback cushion out forward by a proper amount.    Patent Document 1: JP 2006-122297 A